


Give Yourself Time

by zenogias



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Speculation, Character Study, F/M, Maybe a little OOC due to too much angst, Maybe a little fluff?, POV Fics, post COG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenogias/pseuds/zenogias
Summary: Days after the events in Paris, Achilles Tolliver comes to London to collect his Auror.





	1. Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Sunny for beta reading this fic.

_Give yourself time to be sad, frustrated and angry._  
_Give yourself time to heal, accept and to grow._  
_Time doesn't erase anything, but it can provide you with enough space to breathe again._  
_And then one day you wake, up, and your heart has a bit of sunshine in it._

***

Achilles Tolliver stepped out of an ornate fireplace to a chaotic scene. The Floo Network hallway was filled to the brim with people walking with brisk urgency and speaking in hushed tones. A sharp-nosed wizard gruffly rammed his shoulder in an effort to get him to move out of the fireplace. He looked at the offending party, tipped his hat and offered the man an apologetic smile that was merely met by a deeper frown before the green flames carried the wizard away.

Moving to the side, Achilles surveyed the fountain of Magical Brethren at the end of the hallway with slight distaste. Draping his long coat on his arm, he began to walk toward the fountain when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Mr. Tolliver, Sir!"

He looked up to see the tall slender form of Tina Goldstein in the crowd. Meeting her halfway, Achilles smiled, "I'm glad to see a familiar face around here, Miss Goldstein."

Tina bowed her head apologetically, "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived, Sir."

Achilles shook his head, "You have nothing to worry about." He extended his arm forward,

"Shall we get going?" Tina fell into a step beside him as they maneuvered the crowd going toward the lifts leading to the offices. Once the doors of the lift closed upon them, Achilles took a chance to study the woman beside him.

It has been four days since Grindelwald's rally in Paris and Tina Goldstein looked just as she had been all those weeks ago before they said goodbye, full of poise and confidence of an Auror. But those dark eyes are now blank, devoid of the fire he knows her to possess.

The jarring lift stops with a jolt and the doors open to a curved hallway lined with several oak doors. Tina stepped out with Achilles trailing behind her silently until she stopped before one of the doors, knocking sharply. There was a small 'click' before Achilles reached forward and pushed the door open.

A tall man with immaculately combed curly dark hair rose from behind the large wooden desk. "Theseus Scamander." Taking Theseus’ proffered hand, Achilles gave it a firm shake. Once the introductions were over, the two men moved to be seated and Theseus motioned for Tina to join them.

"Mr. Tolliver, I would like to apologize. The meeting with Mr. Travers has been moved to tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock." Theseus cut to the chase. "There is an emergency meeting at the ICW that he had to attend."

"No apologies required, Mr. Scamander." Achilles dismissed having an inkling about the ICW concerns. "That should provide me enough time to get reacquainted with Miss Goldstein." From the corner of his eye, he noticed Tina's posture stiffen and he felt a twinge of guilt at putting on her the spot with his poor choice of words.

Achilles cleared his throat, "I also would like to offer my condolences to you and your family." Prior to coming to London, he made sure to read the long report sent by Tina which mentioned the loss of Scamander's fiancé, whom his American Auror attributed their survival.

Theseus' countenance trembled before muttering accepting sympathies. After a few minutes of small talk, Achilles rose from his seat bade his farewells. Theseus accompanied the two Americans to the door but before they left, Achilles noted a quiet exchange between Tina and the head Auror.

After a moment, Tina briskly strode back to his side and they left the British Ministry of Magic in silence. When they stepped out, they were greeted by the thick fog blanketing the London evening. Achilles turned his companion with a smile, "Would you like to find a place to eat, Miss Goldstein?"

"Sir?" Tina stammered confusion erasing the distance in her eyes.

"I would rather we discuss official work away from the Ministry. You'll never know who is listening." Achilles extended his arm toward the young witch and smiled, hoping to put her at ease.

With a small nod, Tina stepped closer and took his arm before they disappeared in the London night.

***

Achilles led them to a group of empty benches facing the towering Big Ben, thankful that no one wanted to stay outside in such dismal weather conditions. He handed her a small container of fish and chips and shrugged. "Probably the closest thing to hot dogs.

Tina mouths her gratitude but made no attempt to try the food. Achilles sighed and looked towards the fog covered Thames River.

Being a dutiful Auror, Tina sent in her report hours after the events of Paris. All the facts were stated in a straightforward manner, including the deflection of Credence and her own sister to the side of Grindelwald. Shortly after her report, the British Ministry has requested an inquiry with Miss Goldstein. Achilles accepted, regardless of his own misgivings regarding the way the British Ministry is handling things, with the condition that he be present.

In the time it took to synchronize schedules, Tina kept him abreast with her own 'investigation' - returning to Paris to find any potential leads as to what Gellert Grindelwald's next move shall be.

"Am I being asked to return, sir?" Tina's voice broke through the silence.

"Yes", Achilles answered honestly. "There will also be an inquiry back in New York after the one with the ministry tomorrow."

"I see."

Achilles glanced at the witch beside him. He couldn't help but notice the tense posture and the clouded gaze of the woman he had come to be fond of in the last couple of months.

"Will you return?" Achilles asked, dreading her answer.

Tina turned her gaze at him, eyes blank. "Do I have a choice?"

Achilles sighed and set aside his own serving of fish and chips, having lost any desire to eat. MACUSA tasked him to bring her back whether she liked it or not. Personally, he would want her to return with him under more amicable circumstances.

"The inquiry is about your sister," Achilles started making sure not to mention her name. "She poses a grave threat considering that she is a legillimens."

"After years serving coffee," Tina scoffs diverting her eyes away from his. "MACUSA cares now?"

"They also want to know why you are conducting an unauthorized investigation regarding the obscurial."

No doubt, the inquiry will shed light on her sister's relations with a no-maj. Withholding that information only adds to Tina’s list of offenses, not to mention her own unsanctioned excursion to Europe. While she didn't break any statute of secrecy laws, Tina's actions inadvertently cast more suspicion upon herself.

"Should I be handing over my badge?"

Achilles scrubbed his face and resisted the urge to groan. This is certainly not how he envisioned the conversation to go. Knowing Tina, she would have gone through the scenarios on her own and would have come to a similar conclusion he has. Under normal circumstances, Tina would also be more restrained with her words but the events of Paris has left her on the edge.

"Even if you do," Achilles sighed. "I am not accepting it."

Again, they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence staring at the fog. MACUSA was in damage control and Tina would most likely lose her job or be demoted once again. Although, her career seemed to be the farthest thing in her mind right now and it didn't take a genius to guess why.

"It's not your fault."

"Are you done profiling me?" Tina added with a bitter undertone. "Would you like to share your assessment, Mr. Tolliver?"

"You're angry", Achilles stated the obvious, making Tina snort in disgust. "At your sister. At Grindelwald. At MACUSA. Everything else. But you are most angry at yourself."

"Why not?" Tina scoffed her warm breath visible in the cold night. " I went to Paris to protect Credence and he ended up joining the man who abused him in the first place. This whole thing with my sister, you know how that went..." Tina trailed off. "I should have just supported Queenie's relationship. I should have just jumped on that boat the moment I learned Credence was alive. I should have just-"

"Not everything is about you, Tina," Achilles interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Tina sharply turned to him.

"You made mistakes but stop acting like yours were the only ones that mattered," Achilles leveled her glare with his piercing blue eyes, daring her to contradict what he had said. "They are adults. They knew exactly what they were doing."

Tina had no response but kept her steely gaze upon him. "It's not as if you had to twist their arm or restrain them, did you?" Achilles continued knowing he was inviting her wrath. "How many people do you know joins a dark wizard because their sister does not approve of their lover?"

"Shut up!" Tina seethed through gritted teeth. "Don't you speak of her that way!"

"No." Achilles replied calmly. "Not until you realize they must also be held responsible for their actions. You can't take the blame for everything that they do."

"So I'm supposed to hunt them down and kill them because it's my job?" Tina exclaimed, her dark eyes blazing with anger.

If Achilles felt the crackling energy in the air, he paid no heed and kept on going forward. She needed to release her frustration and anger and he can handle it. "What you do is entirely up to you. Although I would prefer if you do everything legally this time and not go running by yourself."

"I'm not planning on joining any dark wizards." She declared sarcastically.

"Are you sure?" Achilles challenged. "Grindelwald collects followers. Being assigned to the Second Salemer case was meant to make you resonate to his cause.   I'm sure he would very much like a pair of sympathetic sisters."

"I know better than that." Tina said indignantly before adding, "She should know better than that..." There was a pause before the dam that held her grief broke and her breathing turned into heaving sobs.

Achilles turned away and trained his eyes back at the foggy river, giving her the privacy to cry.

"How could she?" Tina despaired her voice breaking. "Queenie can read minds. She _knows_."

"A man as powerful as Grindelwald would have no problem projecting what one wants to see. It is easy for him to portray a sympathetic ear while whispering good intentions."

"Yes, but do you think everyone else around him can shield their thoughts?" Tina countered, wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hand. "I recognized some of those people. Some of them want to hunt no-majs for sport! How can she not see that?!"

Being well aware of how tremulous the relationship between the two sisters have become; Achilles wondered, how indeed. Queenie's relationship with a no-maj had been a sour point between the sisters. It is easy to assume what Queenie's motivations were for joining the dark wizard. But what if it wasn't that simple? What caused the younger Goldstein sister to be so desperate that she was willing to believe in lies?

Having spent time with Tina, he knew a bit about the lives of the two sisters. Orphaned at a very young age, they struggled to make ends meet. From orphanages to Ilvermorny, to New York, the two sisters stayed together and lived isolated lives. They protected one another and lived for each other until one day, in Tina's words, it was all different. It wasn't hard to guess the shake-up in their lives after all Achilles did study the case files relating to the capture of Grindelwald in New York the year before.

"I'm so angry!" Tina growled, repeatedly hitting the park bench with her fist while tears kept on falling. "What is wrong with her? For the greater good?! How could she possibly fall for that?"

"There is a lot of appeal behind the greater good." Achilles muttered, earning another glare from the woman beside him. "If Grindelwald told you that he wanted to create a world where all abandoned children were taken cared of? That there would be equality among all witches and wizards regardless of status or blood?"

"At what cost?" Tina shook her head vigorously. "Will she be willing to sacrifice the lives of countless others just so she can live the life she wants?" Tina choked out before tears began to fall again in earnest. "It's almost like she's a completely different person."

Achilles tightened his grip on the bench trying very hard not to just pull her into his arms and wait for her tears to subside but he lost the right to do that months ago.

Their relationship started simple enough, he is her boss. Achilles made a life out of studying people so being able to decipher Tina's awkward attempts to communicate was a welcome skill. Underneath the rigid Auror was a shy woman with a smile that could rival the sun. He began to feel something more than professional courtesy but he held back due to rumors about a British sweetheart.

Until one day she came up to him and shyly asked him out for drinks. He had his suspicions that there was something amiss but he accepted. For a while, everything was wonderful before it ended as abruptly as it started with Tina blaming herself for things beyond her control.  She began to withdraw from him after their failed attempt at a proper relationship but Achilles was having none of it. If he could not have her love then he would not let go of her friendship.

When the discord between the sisters eventually culminated to Queenie moving out of their shared apartment, he was the one Tina turned to. When Tina found out about Credence and planned to follow, he was the only one who knew. He was there in all those moments where Tina Goldstein shed her armor and wallowed in misery.

"Who's being selfish now, Queenie huh?!" Tina screamed into the darkness. She smashed her fist on the bench so hard that Achilles was sure that it would bruise. "How dare you... After everything...how dare you..." Her voice shook in equal despair and anger before there was another loud sob and Achilles couldn't take it anymore.

With deliberate slowness, he inched closer to her until his shoulder was touching hers - a feeble attempt at comfort. This was all he could do. Careless affection is not welcome and he wouldn't take advantage of her grief in that manner.

He felt her stiffen upon contact and he sincerely wished that she would accept comfort when it was freely given with no strings attached. They could have been something more once but clearly, now it was only friendship. Perhaps she read his mind, for she shifted some of her weight against him. How long they spent sitting side by side with one another, he couldn't tell and it didn't matter.

He was certain that Tina would join the war against Gellert Grindelwald. Whether it be under the banner of some foreign Ministry or simply just going rogue. Breaking a multitude of wizarding laws and getting her face plastered on wanted posters wouldn’t matter if done in the name of bringing her sister and a damaged orphan boy back 'home'. She will move forward the only way she knows how never complaining about the hand that life that dealt her and would continue to bottle up her emotions.

After a while her tears had turned to sniffles and she confessed, "She called me selfish. Just because things didn't work out with..." Tina trailed off before continuing. "That I wanted to make her miserable as well. Because I lost my chance, I was going to take hers. That I'm a frigid cold-hearted hypocrite who only cared about myself, my career and the law." Tina sniffed miserably.

Achilles grit his teeth, knowing Queenie knew the truth and she purposely engineered her words to convey the opposite to hurt her sister. No matter how Queenie would want to lie to herself, her latent gift will never let her forget what is the truth and in the end that will be her undoing.

"Despite all that, you will do whatever it takes to bring her back." Achilles turned to catch Tina looking at him in the eye unguarded. He gave her a soft smile. "Because you know everything she said wasn't true."

Tina blinked, taking in the words he had uttered and understood what he truly meant. There was a beat until her lips returned his smile.

"Thank you", she whispered.

There were so many things happening and so much to discuss. Achilles decided to leave all that for tomorrow. Right now he wants to give himself time to savor this moment with her before war changes everything between them.


	2. Newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... THANK YOU so much to all those who left comments, kudos and bookmarked this story. I am overwhelmed by the response... I apologize for the delay in this fanfic but I do hope this chapter is satisfactory. 
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Sunny, who graciously read through the mess this chapter was and made it readable.

It occurred to Newt that leaving his friends hanging, after a life-altering experience, to have tea with an old professor was not the best way to end the day.

He had given in to his curiosity, wanting to know more about the blood pact and glean insight about his intended role in Dumbledore's grand scheme. Not that he had agreed to anything, but Newt knew he was being moved around like a pawn. He begrudgingly accepted it out of gratitude for the professor who managed to have him keep his wand, despite his expulsion.

Dumbledore remained silent throughout Newt's narration of the events in Paris. In the end, he just clapped his hands together and started to discuss the merit of tea leaves and his renowned dislike for divination. After wrangling his niffler, who greedily accepted a bag of gold coins from Dumbledore, Newt went to take his leave only to be called back.

The professor took a folded note from his coat pocket and handed it to him. "It's from your brother." Newt glanced at it warily before looking at Dumbledore who looked bemused. "Theseus always had a penchant for passing notes in secret." Taking the note, Newt read its contents.

\---  
Brother,

I am not sure how long you intend to meet with our old professor, but I have taken the liberty of escorting your colleagues back to the Ministry where they will be safe. Please rest assured that no harm will come to them while they are under my watch.

However, I would like to request your presence at 6 o'clock in the morning at our family's mausoleum.

Please,  
Theseus  
\---

Just like that, it felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out the windows. There was no need for Theseus to elaborate; he knew exactly what his brother needed him for.

Dumbledore expertly guessed what the contents of Theseus' message. "I'm sorry for your loss, Newt." The professor sounded old and weary.

"Yes, um...if you will excuse me...", Newt trailed off. Abruptly he grabbed his case and walked out of the office without a second glance at the professor who seemed to be lost in thought as well.

It was late. The students would now be in their respective common rooms, so the halls felt dark and foreboding. Newt picked up his pace, feeling like the school walls, heavy with old and painful memories, would cave in on top of him.

Ever since he was a child, Newt preferred isolation. His mother nurtured his interest in magical creatures, but his father despaired on his lack of social skills. He didn't start talking until he was four years old, preferring to stare wistfully out of the window rather than play with other children. He still remembered the hushed discussions his parents had about him when they thought he was asleep. How young Newton is different. How he is strange and reserved for his age. How he disliked contact with anyone else other than his mother. How they should probably bring him to St Mungo's, to check if all was right in the head.

His oddness was further highlighted when compared to Theseus; a strapping young man, eleven years his senior with a bright future ahead of him. Despite the pronounced differences between them, Theseus was delighted with his little brother and spent time with him even if the latter appeared uninterested. However, Theseus was not present all the time. He had to go to school, and Newt hated the feeling he got when Hogwarts took his brother away.

When it was Newt's turn to go to Hogwarts, he was forced to interact with others, and unsurprisingly he managed it unsuccessfully. People found his fascination with magical creatures odd and eventually gave him a wide berth. The only thing that kept him from asking to leave was the sheer beauty of Hogwarts' surroundings and the wealth of magical creatures that lived within it.

He was glad to ignore and be ignored. That is until Leta burst into the closet he had turned into a makeshift creature hospital looking for a place to hide from some girls she had jinxed after an argument. He didn't really know who she was, nor did he want to be bothered, given the strange looks she was giving the creatures he kept in the closet. She stayed for a few minutes until the coast was clear before leaving with nary a word. Similar incidents happened, neither one of them exchanging pleasantries and contentedly ignoring each other.

That had all changed after sharing a Defense Against Dark Arts class where they had to face a boggart. His boggart had earned laughs but Leta's had fueled fearful whispers. Newt didn't care about the rumors surrounding the Lestrange family but for the first time ever he saw the same kind of vulnerability he had within him in someone else.

He approached her like he would have tended to a wounded creature, offering a bit of comfort in the little things that were around them. She accepted and Newt had finally made a friend.

Now, whenever she found her way into his closet, they would chat casually about anything other than the people outside, or there would be an occasional assignment that needed to be copied. He brought her with him on his jaunts around the school grounds — he just happy to be around nature and find more creatures, she glad to get away from other students in the castle.

Puberty set in with a growing awareness that Leta was a beautiful girl. Even those who hated her could oftentimes be heard saying how such beauty was wasted on someone with her personality. Newt’s feelings began to change from friendship to something else.

During that summer break, Newt daydreamed and planned a way of telling her how he felt. After all, wasn't that supposed to be the next step in the circle of life? Finding someone to be with? Even creatures seek companionship and judging by the countless stories of women waiting in line for Theseus, apparently, that was expected from him as well.

Armed with knowledge from dusty novels and books from his mother's collection, Newt pursued her. Leta was confused when, on their first day back at Hogwarts, he presented her with a bouquet of flowers and offered to carry her books to class. She gawked at him, turning beet red from the jeering around them, before storming away, leaving him embarrassed and alone. Just as he was about to dispose of the flowers, she returned to him with an apology - shyly taking the bouquet that she ignored earlier.

Their relationship went on for the rest of the school year, and Newt was happy. Finally, he was doing something 'normal'. He had a girl and not just any girl, but a beautiful one who didn't seem to care how odd he was.

However, if his younger self actually paid attention, he would notice small details that revealed Leta's true feelings. Fleeting kisses. Awkward hugs. Cold hands. Stiff shoulders. Averted gazes. The year ended with him happily in cloud nine and telling Leta he wanted to introduce her to his parents, which immediately made her choke on her food.

Throughout the summer, he sketched her likeness and wrote her sappy poems. She sent a single short letter thanking him for his admiration attached with a beautiful photograph that eventually became a treasured keepsake.

He started their final year of Hogwarts with dreams of their shared future. Leta had remained aloof and distant, and he attributed it to the remnants of a less than ideal summer with her family.

Then, out of the blue and without preamble, she pulls him aside, tells him to stop talking to her and breaks his heart. The loss of her companionship shook him to the core, and he tried several times to win her back. He wanted to be good enough for her - to deserve her.

That feeling was what drove him to take the fall for something that was clearly her fault. He didn't care about the repercussions, not if that meant she would come to care for him again. In those moments, in the midst of Dumbledore's impassioned defense of his foolishness, his final memories of Hogwarts were Leta's narrowed eyes burning with anger and disappointment.

Newt gasped for air, as he pushed the heavy doors of Hogwarts and ran into the cold night. His heart was pounding rapidly as the thoughts of Leta and the place where they had spent their formative years swirled in his mind.

Hogwarts taught him magic. Leta taught him humanity.

Belatedly, Newt realized that this was probably the first time he had returned to the school’s hallowed halls since that fateful night. Taking another deep breath, he briskly walked away from the memories that tainted the reminder of a girl who eventually ultimately sacrificed her life for him - for everyone.

***

It was still dark when Newt followed his brother inside the mausoleum of the Scamander family. Behind him, Yusuf Kama followed silently with his head bowed. It had been a sleepless night for Newt. Going by the faces of the men that were with him, he wasn't the only one who hadn’t slept.

The small group assembled were all people who meant something to Leta. The Scamander brothers who knew her best and a half-brother who should have known her more.

Theseus approached a blank slot, raised a hand to touch the cold metallic surface causing it to shimmer. The three of them watched as words were etched into the metal.

_Leta Lestrange_   
_You are loved._

As the magic began to fade, Theseus bowed his head and let out a howl of despair that shook Newt to his core. His perfect brother broke down and wept like a man whose soul had been ripped away from him.

Since leaving Hogwarts, Leta occupied Newt's thoughts. However, his memories of Leta were always within the walls of Hogwarts and never really outside it. Seeing his brother's grief blatantly displayed, Newt recalled perhaps the only time he had a conversation with Leta outside Hogwarts.

When Theseus and Leta started their relationship, they were adamant for Newt to be aware of it. They did not seek his blessing, but they did not want to hide behind his back. Finally, Newt gave in and agreed to meet with them.

Theseus put on a brave face in the midst of the awkwardness of two old friends seeing each other again after more than a decade of no contact. They sat together in a fancy restaurant with Theseus trying to bridge conversation until he had to be called back to the Ministry. The moment Theseus left, Newt wanted to leave but Leta pleaded for him to stay. She spoke and this time he listened.

Leta haltingly explained her behavior during their Hogwarts days. Her relief in finding a person who wanted to be her friend and the horror in realizing that friend had unintentionally fallen in love with her. She confessed that she had never wanted to fall in love with anyone. She intended to be the last of her family's line to spite the father who enchanted her mother to an unholy union. She didn't believe in love but she was afraid to lose his friendship, so for his sake, she tried.

To her surprise, she did grow to care for him but not in the way he wanted her to. She saw a future for them but not together.

Eventually, Leta turned to self-loathing for being unable to reciprocate his feelings. What kind of monster was she if she could not return his kind affections? There must have been something wrong with her. She put distance between them and said nothing, thinking that the truth would have hurt him terribly.

There was a long silence in the wake of her admission. Deep down Newt wanted to lash out and demand if she had truly loved him, in any way, why didn't she tell him the truth instead of stringing him along?

Instead, he asked a question that logically did not add up to her confession.

For the girl who did not want to fall in love. For the girl who wanted to damn her bloodline and be alone forever.

Why Theseus?

Leta's face gave nothing away, but he felt a shift in her countenance. Her next words only served to devastate him further because, at that time, he couldn't understand.

_"One day I woke up and I was sure with Theseus of what I was never sure of with you."_

That was it. Newt stood up abruptly and left.

He started a year-long research trip with a reinforced belief in solitude. He had never sought friendship, companionship or romance after Leta - preferring the simplicity of creatures to the complex mix of human emotions. He poured his heart and soul to dedicate a book to his first love - magical creatures.

New York was his final stop. It was meant to be a very short trip, his main goal to set Frank free. Fate had other plans which eventually had him hesitating on climbing up the gangplank for his return trip home.

Upon his return to London, Theseus and Leta were waiting for him. It was awkward, but he was surprised to realize that for once it was easier to look them in the eye and smile in return. He felt considerably lighter and somehow he knew it was because he now had something to look forward to.

Theseus was Leta's exception — her certainty — and no doubt she was the same to him. Newt's adolescent infatuation doesn't hold a candle to the depth of his brother's grief.

The infinitely curious part of him wonders how it would feel to be in Theseus' shoes and lose a part of your soul. The thought causes his heart to skip a beat.

No.

He won't give himself time to entertain such thoughts. _They_ had barely started, how could he morbidly dwell on the end?

Silently, Newt stood beside his brother and raised his hand to trace Leta's name on the marker.

"Thank you", Newt whispers as tears began to slide down his face."Goodbye, Leta."

***

The sun had risen by the time three men exited the mausoleum. They said their goodbyes; life had to go on, after all. Yusuf turned to them and bid his farewell - apparently, he decided to help Nagini with her blood curse and thought that some of his family's connections might prove to be useful. Theseus shook his hand with gratitude and Yusuf glanced at his sister's final resting place before leaving.

"Newt," all traces of his grief no longer visible as Head Auror Theseus Scamander was firmly back in place. "There is the matter of Mr. Kowalski."

"Jacob." Newt acknowledged.

"He mentioned that he had left his belongings in your flat. I was wondering if he could stay with you for a while until his accommodations are finalized."

"Has something happened?"

"Not yet but the Ministry is starting to take interest in him." Newt's eyes widened in alarm. "It would be best if he is not easily within their reach."

"Yes, of course," Newt agreed.

"Good." Theseus extended his arm toward his brother and Newt grasped it without hesitation.

In a flash, they were in the Leaky Cauldron which was surprisingly filled with wizards and witches, considering the early hour. The brothers weaved their way to the stairs, heading up to the few rooms that were rented out to travelers.

Theseus knocked on Jacob’s door once before pushing it open. The sight of the portly muggle blankly staring at the window made Newt pause. All the time he had known Jacob, he emanated an aura of happiness. Now, Jacob seemed like a shade of his former self.

Theseus cleared his throat when Jacob made no move to acknowledge them. "Good morning, Mr. Kowalski."

Jacob blinked and listlessly waved back. Newt uncomfortably shuffled his feet while Theseus calmly strode inside and said, "I hope your stay had been comfortable."

"It's alright. They gave me a free breakfast. Never had that kind of stew before..." Jacob gestured at the small table where several dishes remained untouched.

"They?" Theseus narrowed his eyes and walked over the dining area.

The muggle ignored the question. "So are we leaving now?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Newt answered and watched as his friend wearily pushed himself up. "I would like to offer you a place to stay for the meantime."

"Thanks, pal." Jacob cracked a small smile at the kind gesture.

"I would love to accompany you both, but I have to attend to something back at the ministry." Theseus looked a little troubled but extended a hand toward Jacob. "It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Kowalski."

"It's Jacob." The portly man corrected as he shook Theseus hand. "Thank you for the accommodations as well."

"And Newt, you are requested to attend an inquiry tomorrow morning regarding the incident," Theseus informed his younger brother, whose face contorted to a grimace. "I'll send you more details."

Newt wanted to say no; nothing good ever came from attending an inquiry at the Ministry as of late. But he remembered the words he uttered to his brother while he wept on his shoulders. He had chosen a side.

"I'll be there." Without warning, Newt threw his arms around his brother's shoulders and gave him a hug. For a few seconds, Theseus appeared stunned before quickly returning the embrace and apparating away. Jacob put on his coat and waited for Newt to do something other than occasionally glance at the door. Everyone seemed to be accounted for except for one.

Seeing his the look on his friend's face, Jacob cleared his throat. "Tina isn't here. She left right away. Something about returning to Paris to finish her investigation."

"Oh," Newt muttered, disappointed that all he seemed to do is keep missing her these days.

"Don't worry, pal." Jacob clapped Newt's shoulder. "She'll be back." Then he was quiet and before muttering to himself. " _She'll_ be back..."

Newt noticed the subtle change and knew that Jacob was thinking of someone else. Theseus lost the love of his life and to a certain degree, Jacob has as well.

Newt walked toward Jacob, not being able to form the words of reassurance. Instead, he just smiled and hoped Jacob can feel his sincerity. "Let's head home."

***

The ministry inquiry ended up being delayed a day and Newt was grateful. In his absence, some of his creatures became more restless than normal. He had wondered if the ones who were more sensitive to magic understood that something evil was afoot.

Bunty's enthusiastic welcome was dampened when she noticed that he brought back a muggle friend - mainly because Jacob was too busy trailing Newt and trying to figure out how to make himself useful. Newt had mentioned that he was a guest, but Jacob had been adamant in keeping himself busy, either by helping in the feeding of the creatures, cleaning the house or rummaging Newt’s barren pantry for anything he can use to cook.

On the day of the rescheduled inquiry, Newt was running late. He had just entered the ministry when his heart sped up as he saw Tina emerging from the Floo fireplace. Newt dashed through the crowds quickly, muttering quick apologies whenever his case accidentally bumped against someone.

"Tina!" He exclaimed when he was near enough to be heard.

Surprise was written on her face at the sight of him, but she recovered quickly enough to give him a polite nod. "Good morning, Newt." Tina greeted simply and Newt was elated that she had stopped calling him Mr. Scamander, at the very least.

Newt was about to say something else when he heard a deep voice inquire, "Ms. Goldstein?"

A tall man with a head full of golden hair framing ultramarine eyes followed Tina from the fireplace. Dressed in a similar leather coat fashion, Newt presumed the man to be another American Auror. Tina acknowledged the man with a smile, causing Newt’s chest to tighten uncomfortably.

"Sir," Tina gestured at Newt. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Newt Scamander."

The man smiled upon recognizing his name. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scamander." He extended his hand and Newt hesitantly shook it. "Your book is quite amazing. I'm glad that it was well received on American shores despite our existing laws on magical creatures."

"I'm sorry but you are?" Newt felt intensely uncomfortable whenever his reputation precedes him.

"Pardon my manners." The man smiled sheepishly before adding, "Achilles Tolliver."

Newt’s breath caught in his throat. This was him. The man Queenie mentioned that Tina had been seeing. Tension filled his veins and he gripped his case so hard that his knuckles turned white. There was a moment of thick silence with Achilles appearing puzzled until something clicked and his eyes morphed to cold steel.

He knows, Newt thought. To his surprise, instead of withdrawing into himself, Newt straightened his back and raised his chin trying to add a couple of centimeters to his height.

If Tina thought there was anything strange about the two men sizing each other up she didn't show it instead she cleared her throat and stated, "Sir, we should get going."

"Yes," Achilles answered while continuing to appraise the British Magizoologist. "You're here for the same inquiry are you not, Mr. Scamander?" Newt nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. Finally, Achilles broke his gaze and flashed the female Auror a dashing smile. "Lead the way, Tina." Tina briskly walked ahead with Achilles easily catching up beside her with long strides.

On their way to the lifts, Newt noticed more than a few wizards give the MACUSA Aurors a second glance. It didn’t take a scholar to understand why. Despite her impressive height, Achilles Tolliver was taller than Tina and looked like he belonged on the cover of those Witch Weekly magazines Bunty futilely tried to hide. They made an impressive couple, both brimming with the confidence of a capable and seasoned Auror.

When the three of them entered the lift, Newt had to duck his head to hide the frown on his face as Achilles let Tina go first like a proper gentleman. The trip to the office of the Head of Magical Enforcement but felt painstakingly long for Newt who kept on trying to gauge just what the relationship was between the two Aurors.

At first glance, it's nothing significant but for someone who had spent quite a bit of time stealing glances at Tina, Newt could tell when Tina was tense. He tried to catch Tina's eye but she was glaring at the lift doors. Gathering his courage, he shuffled closer to her and opened his mouth hoping to say something nice, but Achilles beat him to it.

The taller man leaned down and whispered something in her other ear. Tina looked up slightly, their faces mere inches away from each other. Whatever Achilles said must have had the desired effect, the tension melted from Tina's face and she stifled a laugh. Newt shut his mouth with a click and willed himself to tear his gaze away. He slumped back in the corner, trying to ignore the hammering of his heart.

Had his efforts been too little too late?

A few stolen minutes of honesty in the depths of the French Ministry of Magic was not going to change the fact that Tina had spent the better part of the year getting over him after believing that he was engaged to someone else.

"Newt?"

Newt looked up at Tina's inquiring gaze. The lift had opened and stopped at its destination. Beyond the lift, he could see Theseus and Achilles engaged in a hushed conversation while Tina stood by the exit giving him a quizzical look. Merlin's Beard, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice they had reached their floor.

"Oh sorry", Newt mumbled as he stepped out of the lift.

She glanced at the two senior Aurors before turning back to him. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Newt." Tina's voice kind and filled with sincerity. "She was such a lovely person."

Newt blinked. It was quite jarring to actually be addressed by the person who was the subject of his restless thoughts for the past few minutes. He opened his mouth to say something but found he was unable to formulate any words. Instead, Newt just nodded.

"The inquiry is about to begin." Theseus voice made Newt abruptly jump and back away from Tina. His brother looked confused while Achilles smirked. Tina, unaware of Newt's discomfort, squared her shoulders and took her place beside Achilles.

Sighing, Newt righted himself and followed the Aurors into a room that he had reluctantly become familiar with within the past few months.

***

For the umpteenth time, Newt wondered how meetings held in a room resembling a dungeon were meant to be productive. Three men, whose grumpy faces had been the subject of some of his recent nightmares, sat behind a large round table waiting for them to come in.

"Good morning Gentlemen." Achilles gave a jaunty wave. "I apologize for our late arrival. We--"

"It's alright, Mr. Tolliver", Arnold Guzman dismissed. "Please just take your seat." Achilles glanced at the witch beside him and offered her a seat before taking his own while Newt took the other seat beside Tina. Theseus went forward to uncomfortably sit behind his superior officer, Torquill Travers.

"Mr. Tolliver, I thought you would be enjoying your early retirement from the ICW." Travers greeted sarcastically.

"I certainly was looking forward to it." Achilles flashed what would have been a disarming smile except his eyes were cold. "Even had my eye on this ranch back home but duty calls.”

"Slim pickings for Madame President, I suppose?" Travers sneered before opening a folder before him.

"Perhaps." Achilles answered, his voice chipper but a knowing look crossed his face. "At least she did not have to bother turning to bounty hunters for a job. How well has that worked out for the Ministry, Mr. Travers?"

Travers was about to unleash an angry tirade when the older man with a head full of white hair interrupted, "That's enough." Rudolph Spielman massaged the bridge of his nose, nursing the mother of all headaches. "Can we please get started, gentlemen?"

Guzman cleared his throat and regarded the wizards before him. "No doubt you are all familiar with the events that transpired in Paris a few days ago. Everything seems accounted for except for a few things", Guzman looked pointedly at Newt before moving to Tina. "Ms. Goldstein can you tell us the details of your investigation in Paris

"The French Ministry asked the help of MACUSA in tracking down Credence Barebone who was believed to be in Europe, sir" Tina replied calmly. "I was sent to aid in their investigation."

"But you never reported for duty did you, Ms. Goldstein?" Guzman's face was stern.

Tina seemed unfazed as she answered, "No sir, I did not."

"May you please elaborate on that?" Guzman folded his hands before him and patiently waited for her answer.

"I was asked to find Credence and quite possibly apprehend him." A sharp edge made it into Tina's voice as she continued. "However, I did not agree with the directive to eliminate him because I do not believe he is a threat."

"So you run off on your own?" Travers asked incredulously. "Or was there something else?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look at it from our point of view Ms. Goldstein," Travers explained as if he was talking to a small child. "You fail to report to the Ministry. You don't want to get rid of the Obscurial. Somehow this conveniently happens at the same time Gellert Grindelwald happened to be in the same place. You keep on running into him, don't you?"

"Cut to the chase, Travers." Achilles answered with his eyebrows knitted together as he glared at his Ministry counterpart.

Travers ignored Achilles and leaned back on his chair with a satisfied smirk "And your sister, did she not happen to join Grindelwald's ranks in his recruitment rally in Paris?" Newt’s hands balled into fists at how callously Travers brought Queenie into this. "What were you doing there?"

"If your conclusion has something to do with me joining Grindelwald then you are sorely mistaken, sir." Tina countered clearly.

"Oh not joining, Ms. Goldstein." Travers sneered. "How about working for him?"

The whole room stilled, and everyone was focused on the lone witch who looked nothing but calm. "Sir", Tina broke the silence. "If I was working for Grindelwald, he would have given me far better things to do than sit here answering your questions."

There was a barely suppressed chuckle from Achilles Tolliver who looked at Tina with pride. Newt watched, awestruck, as she continued to hold Travers' gaze before the older wizard broke away in contempt.

Guzman cleared his throat and tried to get the meeting back on track. "Getting back on track, Ms. Goldstein can you please continue."

Tina nodded politely and began to recount the days leading to the incident at the catacombs. "There was information that suggested Credence was with the Circus Arcanus. He was searching for his birth mother who he believed resided in Paris."

"You are aware that withholding that information came at a cost for the Ministry." Spielman lamented.

"I had to assess that the information was accurate," Tina added without missing a beat. "I also needed to check on Credence's motive, so that I could prove that he wasn’t a threat, despite the rumors of Grindelwald's active pursuit."

"But still Ms. Goldstein," Guzman gave a tired sigh. "Would it not have been better for you to work with the rest of us rather than pursuing Mr. Barebone alone?"

"There would not have been any guarantee of Credence's safety sir." Tina countered.

"So you would rather let us assume that have you have deserted us?" Guzman asked with a grave note in his voice.

There was silence as Tina pondered her response. Newt knew that Tina had every intention to return to the ministry after she had spoken with Yusuf but then he had gotten her sidetracked and before either of them knew it, they had both gotten entangled in Grindelwald's web again.

"She did inform her superior officer about her actions." Achilles spoke up and Tina stiffened.

"Then do tell us why even Madame President thinks another American Auror has deserted her post." Travers raised an eyebrow.

"Because I didn't tell her." Achilles shrugged.

"I don't think Madame President would appreciate being left in the dark, Mr. Tolliver." Guzman shook his head in disappointment.

"Ms. Goldstein chose not to report after learning about the standing order to kill Credence Barebone." Achilles raised his chin in defiance."I am in agreement with Ms. Goldstein that we should find out more about why Grindelwald wanted this boy rather than kill him. Don't you think it's easier to question a living person rather than reanimating a corpse?"

"Achilles..."Guzman started in a tired voice.

"There is also the matter of your sister, Queenie Goldstein." Spielman expertly diverted the subject. "She was one of Grindelwald's new recruits, correct?"

Tina looked away, and Newt recognized the pain that briefly flashed in her eyes before she schooled her features. "Yes, sir." She breathed out raising her eyes to look at the wizards questioning her.

"And she is also a natural legilimens, correct?" Spielman asked.

"Yes, sir." Tina acknowledged without hesitation.

"This certainly complicates matters for us." Spielman rubbed his hands across his face in worry. "How skilled is your sister in other areas of magic?"

Tina took her time answering, biting her lower lip as she weighed in her response. "I don't believe she poses any threat apart from her ability as a legilimens."

"Well, it certainly seems like it." Travers piped in. "What kind of decent witch would use a love potion to lug around her muggle sweetheart?"

"What?" Tina gasped and Newt realized that she had no idea how Queenie and Jacob got to Europe. Newt looked towards his brother for help only to see Theseus with his jaw locked tight and glaring at his boss. How did Travers know about this?

"Oh, you are unaware?" Travers looked like the cat that swallowed a canary, finally able to throw the two American Aurors off guard. "Perhaps you should ask Mr. Scamander for more details considering they visited his residence " Travers gestured at Newt who fidgeted in his seat. Tina took a sharp breath but refused to look at Newt while he looked at her helplessly.

"As for you, Mr. Scamander," Travers was on a roll. "What were you doing in Paris?"

Newt gulped and diverted his eyes from the actual purpose of his Paris excursion. His reasons were quite simple however voicing the truth in front of all these people would probably do more harm than good.

Newt wracked his head for a good excuse. "I went to investigate the circus."

Travers snorted unbelievingly, "The circus?"

"Yes," Newt hastily answered, hoping to end this line of questioning. "I heard it had a lot of exotic creatures, and I wanted to see if I could include them in my book revision." Honestly, Newt detested the circus and kept his distance in case he felt an irresistible urge to free all of the creatures.

"You mean to tell me, you violated your travel ban to see a circus? Travers inquired, his voice reaching an incredulous pitch.

"Yes." Newt vainly tried to meet the older man's gaze only to have his own fall on the table.

Travers was about to utter another reprimand but was interrupted when Achilles Tolliver started coughing. "What?" Travers grumbled annoyed at the blonde Auror.

"I was just wondering," Achilles started candidly but his eyes indicated that he intended to be deathly serious. "If there is still vacancy in Azkaban."

"You are overstepping your bounds, Mr. Tolliver." Guzman warned.

"Well isn't that what we're supposed to do now?" Achilles shrugged and ignored the reprimand. "Arrest anyone we deem suspicious and throw them in Azkaban."

"Your point, Tolliver?" Travers grit out.

Achilles folded his hands on the table and surveyed the frowning men before him. "If you find Auror Goldstein and Mr. Scamander's presence in Paris highly doubtful then, by all means, cart them off to Azkaban."

Newt whipped his head to look at Achilles but Tina’s unperturbed expression quelled his surprise.

"Gentlemen, our list of allies grows thin." Achilles continued with a grim look on his face. "If we start questioning every little thing they do, then we won't have any left."

"We inquire in aid of the investigation." Spielman spat.

"We've read the same reports." Achilles looked sharply at his peers. "Some people in this room not only managed to survived Grindelwald's purge but also stayed long enough not to let Paris fall in ruin. So we reward their efforts with what? I think they have done enough to warrant our trust."

The older men exchanged uncomfortable glances and Newt glanced at Achilles, surprised at how he came from acting like a brash Auror to a distinguished leader that made others take heed of his words.

"Mr. Tolliver, please understand the position we are in." Spielman reasoned. "There are so many unknowns regarding Grindelwald and now with the news that MACUSA is withdrawing all of its Aurors from foreign assignments, we truly are spread thin. "

For the first time, Achilles glanced at Tina and they exchanged a meaningful look with Tina nodding in the end. "Mr. Spielman, while Auror Goldstein and I are to return to America immediately we would still accommodate your inquiries through regular channels." Achilles nodded toward Guzman, MACUSA's liaison.

Newt sat up straighter upon hearing that Tina was due to leave soon. He tried to catch her eye, but her gaze was firmly fixed on Achilles as he continued. "Please rest assured that MACUSA remains to be an ally of the ministry. We just need to bring back order at home."

"More like cowards running away." Travers muttered under his breath but Achilles chose to ignore the barb.

"Gentlemen," Achilles flashed another dashing smile. "Perhaps we can wrap up this inquiry before lunch?"

***

Tina sat at the same spot along the corridor Newt did a few days ago. The inquiry had concluded a moment ago but the senior officials needed to convene in private, leaving the other MACUSA Auror alone to sneak out, Newt following closely behind. Now that the inquiry had finished, Tina's rigid posture was replaced with slumped shoulders and her mind seemed far away.

Newt gingerly sat beside her, again not knowing what to say or where to begin. Which was ironic since he had sought her desperately before the meeting. Not a day passed that he hadn't thought about her since their farewell by the docks. He had so much to say then. So much to say when they met in Paris. So much to say now. But, much to his annoyance, he was speechless.

For the past few months, Newt wondered what would have happened if he had just stayed in New York. Newt remembered his dismissive apology when he first bumped into Tina - not bothering to actually look. However, when she shoved him into a back alley, uncaring about propriety, he had no choice but to meet her eyes and that became his undoing.

Salamander eyes. Fire on water. A walking contradiction.

Tina prattled on about wizarding laws in America but did not hesitate to take an injured muggle in. The career girl who lost her job because she wanted to protect an orphan boy. A hardened Auror who thought that he was writing a beast extermination guide, but viewed said creatures with childlike wonder.

He annoyed her; she challenged him. Somewhere in between getting arrested and being sentenced to death, Newt's initial dislike had morphed into something so profound that he trusted a person he met mere hours ago with his whole life - his case and his manuscript.

Newt tried to curb his ardor, attributing his confusing feelings to subsequent adrenaline from his New York adventure. Surely he wasn't that daft, deprived or desperate to fall for a person he barely knew.

His pursuit of Leta had formed with time, after years of friendship surrounded by the familiar walls of Hogwarts and its lush green landscape. His attraction to Tina irrationally escalated within hours, fueled by scowls and stolen glances, in a harsh and foreign metropolis.

However, there was something about her that called to him. Something that he couldn't explain. Even at that moment on the docks, Newt was _sure_ that it would not be the last time that he would ever see her. So he turned around and offered to deliver his book in person and was rewarded with the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen.

The first thing he did when he boarded his ship was to write a letter to Tina, managing to send it while he was still at sea. To his delight, her reply greeted him upon his return home which served to be a balm after the grueling ministry inquiry he was subjected immediately after he had stepped ashore.

For three months they exchanged a weekly correspondence without fail. They shared non-sequential tidbits of their lives and thoughts on everything under the sun - except what was going on between them.

Her responses inspired him to complete the book he had been procrastinating to write. Two months since he had returned to London, Newt proudly submitted his completed manuscript. Upon leaving the publishing house, he marched straight to the Ministry to secure a travel permit to America only to be crestfallen when it was denied due to his association with Dumbledore.

By the time his book was launched, he appealed to have the travel ban lifted but again it was denied. Newt hadn't had the heart to tell Tina about his travel ban, choosing instead to pour out his frustrations regarding the ministry and its Aurors - little did he know that was going to be the last letter that was sent between them.

Disappointment couldn't begin to describe not being able to receive a scheduled reply. He wondered if he wrote down something that might have offended her and re-read the draft of his letters to be sure. As the months began to pass, he tried to muster the courage to write her again and ask why she hasn't been writing back. But the memories of the heartbreak surrounding his relationship with Leta held him back.

When news about Grindelwald's escape reached the Ministry, Newt rushed to his brother in order to learn details that the Daily Prophet was not privy to. Newt was adamant to know who the casualties were, and Theseus pressed for an explanation of his interest. Begrudgingly, Newt told his brother that he merely wanted to check on his acquaintances in MACUSA. Thankfully, Theseus bought his excuse and confirmed that Tina was not among the casualties, but didn’t say anything more.

Relieved that she was safe, Newt once again asked for his travel ban to be lifted only to be denied again. By this point, he was seriously contemplating on just hopping on a ship to America - Azkaban be damned. What stopped him leaving was the thought that Tina wouldn't be pleased if he was breaking laws, even if it were for her sake.

When Queenie shed light on why Tina stopped writing back, Newt wanted to laugh hysterically and write a scathing letter about journalistic integrity to Spellbound Magazine or hex the editors, whichever came first. But that was nothing compared to the other bombshell Queenie dropped - Achilles Tolliver. Newt was upset and incredibly jealous that he dropped everything else to go to Paris just to win Tina back.

But there really wasn't any winning back because there was nothing concrete between them, merely a vague promise to personally give her a copy of a book she apparently already had.

"Newt?"

Newt glanced at Tina, saddened to see her eyes blank. In the whole time, he has known her, her eyes have always been filled with emotion. Anger, suspicion, frustration, despair, joy and the most treasured look she gave him by the New York docks, hope.

"Did Quee.." Tina paused before rewording her thoughts. "Did they really go to you?"

"They arrived unannounced,” Newt replied honestly. The day when Jacob and Queenie broke into his flat seemed so long ago. His joy in seeing his friends was dashed the moment he realized that the woman that had been on his mind for so long was not with them. He had found the rest of encounter equally unsettling.

"And Jacob", Tina started. "Do you know where he is?"

Newt felt a stab of guilt. He had been single-minded in finding Tina and then with the loss of Leta that Newt hadn't thought much about Jacob. The muggle had been put through so much in such a short time, having been thrust into the darker elements of their world. Amazingly, Jacob had gone along with it without complaint.

"He's currently staying with me," Newt answered and Tina blinked.

Their short conversation came to a halt when a voice called to him. "Mr. Scamander." Newt looked up to see Achilles Tolliver striding toward them with Theseus at his side. Tina sprang to attention and Newt begrudgingly followed suit.

"Your brother tells me that Mr. Kowalski is at your place of residence?" Achilles asked in a businesslike manner. Newt nodded in response. "Would it be possible to arrange a short meeting with him?"

Newt fidgeted, unsure if he should let Jacob get more entangled with ministry officials. He didn't quite know what kind of Auror Achilles Tolliver was. Given the laws of MACUSA, there is a likelihood that Jacob might be obliviated on the spot. Newt was happy when Jacob remembered him and honestly, he missed the muggle's friendship when it was gone.

Newt glanced at Tina whose eyes seemed to be imploring him to agree. He met Achilles’ gaze with a pointed look and nodded. "It should be fine," Newt answered a bit hesitant.

"Good." Achilles clapped his hands together and his stern professional expression melted to an easy-going smile. Achilles glanced at Theseus and stated, "I'll return shortly after I meet with Mr. Kowalski."

Theseus looked grave. "Newt, please do give my apologies to Jacob. I hadn't known that the ministry sent Aurors to interrogate him before we arrived." Newt swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering what else the Ministry had Jacob to reveal. Theseus turned to Achilles and nodded. "I'll try to hold them off as much as I can."

"Just ask Mr. Travers to recall how much of a frigging idiot I am - his stories should occupy you for a few hours." Achilles joked before gesturing toward the lift at the end of the hallway. "Shall we get going?"

Tina nodded and walked alongside her superior officer. Newt sighed and picked up his case and rushed to follow them - giving a curt nod to his brother as he passed by.

The lift opened, and Newt moved to the back, leaving room for the two Aurors, keeping his gaze firmly on the floor. He heard slight shuffling to his left, and he looked up to see Tina stand beside him while Achilles was pushing the lift buttons near the door.

Tina held his eyes and for the first time, smiled just at him, eyes glowing with warmth. "Thank you", she uttered softly.

Newt pondered what she meant - is she grateful that he was fine with letting them see Jacob? But there was something in her eyes that seemed to say more. Something he couldn’t quite decipher. He wished with all his heart that one day when she uttered those words to him he would know why - both of them together in a moment of understanding.

Newt feels the edge of lips curve upward and his eyes crinkle as he replies, "You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter took so long to write. I realized that this chapter set the tone on how this fic will end. I was unsure what I wanted to tackle with Newt - so I just threw in most of what I wanted to cover and that was showing the difference between Leta and Tina. Achilles' role is shown here to be Tina's friend and her ally - but of course, Newt has no way of knowing that at the moment.
> 
> I can't promise I can write fast but the next chapter is the one I am really looking forward to writing since I started this fanfic. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for reading this.
> 
> Chapter 3: Jacob


End file.
